FIG. 14a of German patent application DE 10 2012 103 896 A1 of the applicant discloses a packaging structure for containers for medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic applications, which are located in the receptacles of the packaging structure. The packaging structure is packaged sterile against the environment by applying protective foil that is selectively permeable to gas. A gas can flow in through the protective foil to sterilize the receptacles and/or inner volumes of the containers by fumigation. In order to remove individual containers, the protective foil must be broken. In this state, the containers are no longer kept sterile. If only a single container or a few containers are to be removed, the remaining container must be either disposed or sterilized and packaged again prior to their further processing to meet strict hygiene regulations.
US 200802511411 A1 discloses a blister packaging for inhalant drugs, wherein the drugs are inserted directly into concave cavities of a substrate which is sealed with a foil. The packaging of individual drug dosages can be broken individually or separated from the blister pack. With this blister pack it is, however, not possible to accommodate containers for medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic applications in the concave cavities.
WO 2011104385 A1 discloses a display packaging of paperboard or cardboard comprising a display window for visual inspection of the stored drug. The drugs are in turn packaged in sterile packaging. Accommodating a plurality of drug dosages in the display packaging is not disclosed.
EP 2092927 B1 discloses a packaging unit comprising several blister packs that can be stored in an automated high-bay storage and output individually. However, accommodating containers for medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic applications in blister packs is not possible.
WO 2013110107 A1 discloses a drug packaging for accommodating a plurality of blistered units having an antenna for automatically reading-out information concerning the units. A separation of the blistered units and sterilizing the inner volumes of the medication packaging are not disclosed.
With regard to the packaging and sterile transport of containers for medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic applications, there exists the need for further improvement.